lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Motoko Aoyama
Motoko Aoyama is a character from the Love Hina series and is a fifteen year-old high school freshman and martial arts practitioner living in the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm. Dubbed “Kendo Girl” by others, Motoko is born into the head family of the Shinmei-ryu School of Martial Arts. A school of swordswomen who act as demon slayers and exorcists in Japan, and is next in line to inherit ownership of the school. Personality Motoko is an excellent swords woman that has become so skilled that she has mastered the Shimei-Ryu’s style and over the years has used it proficiently to where her skills can match even the strongest of swordsman out there. However, she has been known to use her skills against many people, mainly the tenants of the Hinata Sou Inn, whether they are female or male, just to make sure that they’re kept in line. She has successfully managed to perfect the style to wear she can hit her enemies without harming them in the process. To keep her skills up, Motoko trains frequently every day, often sparring with fellow female residents. She’s also a collector of swords, having become quite fascinated with how many swords throughout the years have been made, admiring them for their blade work and efficiency use. When she’s not training, she does protect the female tenants from any of the male tenants they feel who have or are being perverted as she will not tolerate such a thing to happen while she is around. Motoko harbors a strong dislike towards men, especially perverted men and will attack a guy at random who attempts to touch or flirt with her. She's always felt that men were weak and a distraction that she'll in turn become weak in the process by associating with them. This stems from the fact that her older sister Tsuruko decided to up and marry, then leave the family dojo to live elsewhere. Motoko became upset with her sister about this because she believed that this husband of hers made her into a weaker woman and it is this mentality that she believed men were the problem and refuses to associate herself with them. Motoko may be upset with her for her decision in marrying and respects her as her sister but she also fears Tsuruko because she has a scary side to her that many have seen, including herself. As such, she does everything to not upset her sister but at the same time tries to be her own person. She still refuses to make herself more feminine because she doesn't want to give them a reason to sexually harass or speak to her. She struggles with her femininity due to the fact she's never believed herself to be pretty like other girls thus she hides her figure behind her school uniform and regular somewhat baggy clothes. She's also protective of other girls when it comes to guys and will make sure that they do not fall to the weakness of men. Besides her deep hatred towards men, Motoko also has an unhealthy fear of turtles due to being attacked by a demon turtle when she was a child and had been saved by her sister but this fear never left her. Appearance Motoko is 5'7" with originally long black hair that was worn straight in a traditional cut but would sometimes pull it back into a ponytail during training. She also has small shaped dark brow colored eyes. Principled, ethical and tolerant, she was brought up to follow traditional Japanese morals of the warrior class. Her appearance and clothing resembles that of traditional Japan, often only seen wearing her school uniform, sports uniform or her training hakama. Attending school, while is required to wear a school uniform but because of tall build for someone in her grade, she wears an old school uniform that consists of a short sleeved blue sailor v-neck uniform shirt and a blue matching skirt that stops above her knees with white socks and brown suede shoes. History Motoko Aoyama was born into a family of legendary demon slayers and she was brought up to one day take over the family business. From a young age, she looked up to her older sister, Tsuruko Aoyama and frequently trained with her and learned how to be a noble woman of the sword. When Tsuruko began leaving for missions, she gave her, her favorite sword, the Shisui, as a parting gift. Years later, however, Tsuruko had become engaged to a fellow warrior that she had met, causing Motoko to become upset with her sister’s decision and left the dojo to live elsewhere during her days at school. She still loved her sister of course since nothing about that fact would change, she just didn't understand why she would choose a man over her family sense of duty to their dojo. This responsibility was now left on Motoko's shoulders which she didn't want and thus the reason behind her leaving. On top of that, this gave her a very poor opinion of men, deeming them to be weak and a distraction from a woman's sense of duty. Tsuruko felt that Motoko wasn't being rational about her decision in leaving but she wanted to respect her sister's decision by allowing her to make her own decisions. So while she attends school at T-A Private Girls Academy, she takes up residence in a place called the Hinata Sou Inn, staying in the girls dorm. She almost changed her mind upon learning that there was a boys dorm next door and men were her reason for leaving and coming to live there and attending an all girls school. So she won't be distracted and become weak by socializing with them. But she'd already decided to live here and therefore put up with it but not without declaring that if any of the men next door dared to step foot into the girls dorm, they would be punished severely for it. This said, some of the male tenants made sure to never go next door and made sure that the hotsprings were free for them to use so they wouldn't be interrupting the girls during their private bathing time. Of course, others didn't heed the warning and attempted to peek anyway and Motoko immediately struck them down. This was her life now but at least things were relatively normal in the girls dorm for the most part. The place was old and worn down in some areas but it worked and she was satisfied with it. During her time there, a young foreign girl named Kaolla Su immediately attached herself to Motoko as a play partner, a job which she stoically tolerated. She didn't dislike the girl but seeing as how her personality was one of someone who was incredibly innocent, Motoko makes herself Kaolla's guardian. Kaolla looked up to Motoko like an older sister since she wasn't able to be with her own older siblings, even if Motoko never played with her all the time. Most of the time, she focused on her schoolwork and her training. She preferred to hone her skills rather than wasting time on simple things that girls her own age would care about. Things like looking pretty and boys. No, Motoko's idolized Haruka because she was an independent woman who was making a living running a run down apartment dorm building and didn't need a man to help her do it. For that, she respected her for it even if she may have been misinterpreting the woman wrong. There were times that she would plead with the woman to get rid of the men in the boys dorm and simply make it for girls. They didn't need men next door coming over distracting them and she didn't need nor want it either. Haruka would stress many a time that while she is right, she didn't have enough money to run the dorms and the cafe without the extra income from allowing people to rent a room on a permanent basis or temporarily. So she couldn't deny them the right to live there. Yes men were idiots but there was nothing that could be done about that. This frustrated Motoko to a point that she eventually stopped bringing it up but would stand her ground when it came to the men next door. She would not tolerate their antics towards the females in the girls dorm and she will strike them down should they attempt to do anything she finds lecherous since she'd come to also despise guys whom she felt not only made strong independent women weak but perverts that only looked at women as objects. Her views towards men were an inspiration to her female peers at T-A and it is because of this that she is looked up to as a role model for future women. Some of the nuns at T-A also respect her ideals as well and swears to them and anyone else that she will not fall victim to a man's whims. Motoko has lived in the dorms for two years and it was around that time the dorms had been renovated from it's old crumbling look that they had on the inside and out to appear more brand new and apartment like with newly installed appliances as well as new furniture. This was done out of the kindness of a new tenant by the name of Euphemia Arima and her father. Though Motoko didn't have a problem with her old dorm room but the extra space and everything renovated to be working and not falling apart works just as well. She continues her daily training to perfect her sword skills and help to keep watch over the Hinata Grounds. After all, just because the dorms are renovated doesn't mean she will change her ways, especially since the renovations have attracted new residents both female and male. Motoko tries her best not to put much focus on the other part but having them next door, not to mention a lot of new tenants moving in possess strange abilities which she is unable to help but find suspicious. The boys dorm is already a distraction enough, the last thing she wants is for other unwanted attention coming around the grounds. Not that the current girls that have been living there longer than her would believe such things. Whether they do or don't, she's obligated to make sure the grounds are safe and distraction free. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Keitaro Urashima Motoko immediately dislike Keitaro after finding out that he lied about being a Todai University student. After that, she came to dislike him more, finding him to be nothing more than a weak and spineless man that was nothing more than a distraction to her training. She dislikes the idea of him being the new landlord over the Hinata Girls Dorm on top of the fact that there was a boys dorm built next door. She believes this was Keitaro's doing since she feels things were fine without men around. Swordsmanship Skills Zanganken (Stone Cleaving Sword) Motoko infuses her ki into her sword and uses it to cut a boulder in half. Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi (Stone Cleaving Sword, Second Strike) A second version of the Zanganken move where she performs it in the same manner but instead of cutting a boulder in half, she cuts an object behind a person without injuring them in the process. Zanmaken (Evil Cutting Sword) Exorcises demonic spirits from the body of humans. Raimeiken (Thunderclap Sword) A slashing attack with lightning energy infused into the sword. Raimeiken (Thunderclap Sword, Second Strike) Performed in the same manner except this attack cuts a possessive demon without injuring the person it has possessed. Shin Raikoken (True Lightning Sword) By infusing lightning energy into the sword, when slashed, it causes an explosion in the area in which it is aimed in. Samidarekiri (May Rain Cutter) Instantly cuts into a falling object. Zankusen (Air Cutting Flash) Motoko releases ki in a circular fashion in order to cut her enemies. Motoko Guard Gallery Aoyamamotoko.jpg|Motoko w/short hair aoyamamotokohighschool.jpg|Motoko in old school uniform aoyama_motoko.jpg Motokoguard.jpg|Motoko as an adult Trivia *Motoko dislikes the idea of there being a boys dorm next door to the girls dorm. *Motoko is a fan of anything related to traditional Japan, this includes books, items and even samurai movies. *Motoko attends T-A Private Girls Academy where she's president of the Martial Arts and Kendo Clubs. *At this point, her sexuality is ambiguous due to her strong dislike of weak mean. However, this could also mean she likes strong men but doesn't know how to properly convey her feelings towards them. Further plotting on the site will tell. *Motoko believes that anything feminine will make her weak, this includes wearing makeup and dressing to appear more feminine. She is fine wearing her school uniform as her school promotes independence in its female students but she feels awkward wearing other feminine clothing. *It is not known exactly what caused Motoko’s fear of turtles as she may have been attacked by a turtle demon as a child and carries emotional scars from that event, however her sister thinks that her fear originates from when she once caught her and her boyfriend in an “intimate moment” together. Also See *Kaolla Su *Mitsune Konno *Naru Narusegawa *Shinobu Maehara *Keitaro Urashima *Haruka Urashima